1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflecting material and a light emitting diode device, to be specific, to a light emitting diode device and a reflecting material for forming a reflector used in the light emitting diode device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as a light emitting device that is capable of emitting high-energy light, a light emitting diode device has been known. The light emitting diode device is provided with, for example, a diode board, an LED (light emitting diode element) mounted thereon, and a reflector disposed on the diode board at the side of the LED. The light emitting diode device emits higher energy light by light emitted from the LED upward and reflecting light produced by reflecting the light emitted from the LED laterally by the reflector.
As such a reflecting material for forming the reflector, for example, a resin composition for optical semiconductor element housing package containing an epoxy resin, an acid anhydride curing agent, and a white pigment has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-060819).
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-060819, by a transfer molding from the resin composition for optical semiconductor element housing package, an insulating resin layer (reflector) is formed on the diode board so as to house an optical semiconductor element (LED).